


Just Talk

by Yeet_bangtan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan is loud, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Soccer Player Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_bangtan/pseuds/Yeet_bangtan
Summary: Jeno has a crush on Mark and Haechan is loud about it.Thats it thats the fic.





	Just Talk

"Stop eye raping him and go talk to him you creep!" Jeno was snapped out of his daze when heard his friend Jaemin whining next to him.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't just go up to him and start talking."

"Why not?"

"Because he's Mark Lee, I can't do that." He said matter-of-factly and Jaemin sighed.

"Do you do this when you have to record the soccer games he's in? He must have noticed by now. And I mean talking to him would be better than staring at the back of his head from across the lunchroom don't you think?" Jeno waved him off.

"Okay then, suit yourself."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Chenle walked in and sat across from where his friends were eating. Jeno moved over a seat so he could see Mark. "Loverboy's still being creepy, huh?"

"As always," Jaemin said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Shut up."

“You’re so weird.”

“Shut up.”

"So how did it go with Mrs. Kim?" Jaemin asked, taking a sip from his water bottle. Chenle rolled his eyes.

"She only asks me to stay and help her with the new textbooks because I remind her of her 5-year-old son."

Jeno snickered, "You look like her 5-year-old son." The younger boy glared at him.

"At Least I don't stalk my crush and watch him 24/7 without ever planning to tell him the feelings I’ve had for like 2 years." Jeno scowled at them.

“You guys just don’t understand.”

Jeno was walking to history when he saw Mark standing against the wall. He was talking to Taeyeon, the cheerleader captain and the most popular girl in school. Jeno kept his head down, he could feel the jealousy flowing through his bloodstream as she touched his arm. _Maybe they're dating, the cheerleading captain and the soccer captain. He probably thinks she's really pret-_ Suddenly someone slammed into him, and he fell, his books scattering on the floor. He looked up and saw Mark walking over to him, "Hey, are you okay?" Jeno stared into his brown eyes and blushed. He shyly looked down and stuttered, "Y-yes, I'm f-fine thank y-you..." Mark held his hand out for him. The older boy pulled him up and then bent down to gather his books. "T-thanks..." he said quietly, and Mark smiled as he gave him his stuff. Jeno felt his face burn and he speed-walked away. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit._ You would have thought he sprinted a mile by the speed of his heartbeat.

 

"He held out his hand and helped me u-"

"OH MY GOD DID YOU TOUCH HIS HAND?" Jeno looked up to see Haechan leaning over on the bed to stare at him intently.

"Can you let him speak you crazy fanboy? Jesus." Jaemin motioned for Jeno to continue.

"So he helped me up and then he picked up all of my books and smiled at me." Haechan squealed, and Jaemin rolled his eyes, mumbling something about little girls.

“Well, I say It’s finally time for you to make a move,” Haechan said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, how do I do that?”

Haechan chuckled.“Well, you know, Taeyong Hyung invited me to a party he’s throwing at his house this Friday…”

Jaemin choked on his spit. “What the fuck, he invited you to one of his parties?”

“Yeah, are you sure he wasn’t drunk when he said that?” Jeno laughed.

“No, he seriously invited me.” Haechan stared at them, “You're acting like this is such a surprise.”

“It is!” They both yelled at the same time.

“Sophomores are rarely invited to the senior’s parties, everyone knows that.” Jeno stared at Haechan in shock.

“Yeah, but I did him a favor.” Jaemin and Jeno both went blank at that.

“ARE YOU TWO FUCKING?” Jaemin suddenly screamed. Haechan slapped a hand over his mouth.

“My mom is downstairs you know!” He whispered.

“Sorry but seriously what kind of favor?”

“Do you remember that week my parents went on vacation for their anniversary?” Haechan sighed.

“Yeah.”

“He asked me if he could put some empty beer cans in my recycling so he could get rid of them without his parents seeing.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you're his neighbor.” Jeno scratched his head, “But are you really going?”

“No, we’re going,” Haechan smiled at their sardonic faces, “Come on, haven’t you wanted to see what senior parties are like? Plus Mark’s probably going to be there, and it’s time for Jeno to get laid.”

“OH MY GOD NO SHUT UP!” Jeno covered his red face with his hands.

“Yeah I agree with that, but I don’t know if going is a good idea,” Jaemin said apprehensively.

“It’ll be fine! Stop worrying.”

 

“Are we seriously doing this?” Jeno signed as Jaemin clipped back parts of his hair.

“Of course, we’re gonna make you hot!” Haechan clapped his hands.

“Does that mean I’m not hot now?”

“Just sit back, we’re just going to make you extremely fuckable,” Jaemin said bluntly. Jeno coughed loudly.

 

“BITCH WE DID SUCH A GOOD JOB,” Haechan yelled and gave Jaemin a high five as Jeno stared at himself in the mirror. His hair had green/blue streaks in it, and he was dressed in a baby blue sweater and tight ripped skinny black jeans.

“Jesus fucking Christ…”

“It’s almost 8:30, let's go!”

The party was nothing like they had ever seen before. There must have been a hundred people at Taeyong’s house. Some people were in the pool in the back, some people were playing beer pong, other people were making out against random walls. Jeno immediately wanted to go home.

“Holy shit why are we here again?” Jeno slowly backed up towards the door they just came in from.

“To have a good time, of course, come on!” Haechan and Jaemin dragged him further inside, and he felt his stomach drop. People immediately looked toward them, and Jeno tensed, everyone probably knows we’re only sophomores. _I really shouldn't have come here._ He let his friends drag him to a hallway where no one was. “you guys, I wanna go home, this isn't a good idea.” Jeno pulled on his sweater anxiously.

“why? Its okay it's not like we were planning on drinking or anything, we just have to find mark so you can talk to him.” Haechan pulled out his phone, “I'm gonna call Taeyong and tell him we're here.”

“Hey, don't be scared Jeno” Jaemin was by his side, “Just be yourself and mark will definitely like you. And you look great tonight, you can do this.” Jeno took a deep breath, “Yeah. Thanks, Nana.”

“Okay, so Taeyong said mark is in the living room, and there aren't many people there. He also says good luck, Jeno.” Haechan giggled, and Jeno blushed. Haechan lead them out of the hallway and across the house. Suddenly they were in the living room and looking for Mark. Jeno felt his stomach drop when he saw him. He was sitting on a couch in the corner talking to a girl. He had a red cup in his hand, and Jeno looked down. _What am I doing? I have no chance with Mark Lee. Everyone loves him, and I'm just a sophomore loser._ The girl got up from the couch and said goodbye to mark, walking away. Mark sat there alone and rolled his neck, stretching.

“Jeno! He's alone, now's your chance!” haechan whisper screamed, and Jaemin gave him a thumbs up before pushing him in front. Like a robot, Jeno walked over to the couch. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ “um... h-hi, can I sit here?” _oh my gosh did I just say that?_

“yeah sure” mark moved over a bit on the couch. Jeno screamed inwardly before sitting on the loveseat couch, _oh my god what am I thinking he's probably weirded out why am I sitting here I'm to close to hi-_

“Oh, you're in the video production club right?” Jeno looked up, surprised.

“y-yeah”

“I've seen you sometimes on the field, you guys do a great job at recording our games, thank you.”

“o-oh you're welcome” he smiled.

“what is your name anyway?”

“it's Jeno.”

“nice to meet you Jeno, I'm Mark.”

“nice to meet you too…” _holy shit what is happening he's so nice he's such an angel oh my-_

“sorry I have to go, I promised someone I'd drive them home, see you around Jeno.” mark got up and smiled before walking towards the door. Jeno stared after him and blushed. _Wow, I- he talked to me…_

“OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE SAY!” he saw his friends running over and he smiled.

“I honestly don't even remember.”

 

The next week Jeno was setting up the camera to record the soccer game after school when Mark came running over. “Hey! Jeno right? I have something to tell you about, could you come to the locker room after the game?” Jeno blanked, trying to process what he said.

“T-the locker room?”

“Yeah, if you could come right after the game unless you have something to do of course.”

“no no no, I can come.”

“Hey, Mark! Were starting stretching!” They both looked at one of Marks teammates called out to him.

“I gotta go, thanks Jeno!” he watched as mark jogged away. The locker room? Jeno suddenly thought of all the porn he watched where a boy got gangbanged by a football team in a locker room. His face caught on fire as he panicked. _NO NO NO NO STOP THINKING THAT. HE JUST WANTS TO TALK._ Jeno smacked himself in the head before continuing to set up the camera.

 

 _Jesus Christ, I should have said I had something to do._ He walked through the locker room, past half-naked guys who glanced at him as he walked by. He blushed and kept his head down.

“Jeno!” he saw Mark, thankfully still in his uniform, sitting on a bench looking at papers. “here, come sit.” he gestured next to him. “Sorry, I smell like shit right now,”

“no, its okay,” Jeno said, sitting next to Mark.

“So every year we show a video to the new freshman coming in to get them to join the soccer team, and the video we have now is pretty old, so we are considering making a new one. Since you do such a good job recording our games, would you be interested? Obviously, it would count as a co-op job, and you would get paid.”

Jenos heart was beating fast, here he was sitting next to Mark who looked hot as fuck literally and figuratively, and he's getting a chance to get a job. Luck is really on his side.

“Sure, I'm interested.”

“great I have a general idea what its gonna look like, ill talk to the coach and see when we can start filming. Can I have your phone number?” Jeno stared at him, _oh my fucking god h-he wants-_ “so I can text you time and information and such.”

“o-oh, yeah, of course, um.” mark handed him his phone, and he put his number in.

“Alright cool, ill text you and tell you what's happening.” he smiled at Jeno, “thank you so much for doing this.”

“N-no problem…” Mark stood up and suddenly threw off his jersey, exposing his bare torso. Jeno stared and sat there frozen, his face on fire again.

“ugh I have to go shower, it's so hot.”

“you are too,” Jeno mumbled quietly.

“huh? Did you say something?”

“N-NO! N-NOTHING I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!” Jeno has never sprinted out of a room so fast. 


End file.
